


A Secret Love Story

by sesshouchan



Series: Prompts and Anything Under the Sun [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Mention of - Freeform, POV First Person, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sad this one, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: The title and tags says it all.





	A Secret Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PruneNott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruneNott/gifts), [Galaxiel_AXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiel_AXA/gifts).



> Sooooooo...
> 
> I had this idea just before bedtime(great) and even though I'm sleepy af I can't stop until I finished it.
> 
> Therefore, here it is! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. It's been 7-8 years since the last time I wrote something like this so please bear with me. *cuddles*

Satisfied. You won't believe me but that's how I was,  
Looking, watching, admiring you from a distance.  
Darkness was kept, saved by your golden eyes,  
Contented like a stranger just outside your luxury rides.

However, I met you when it's too late,  
This admiration of mine came out with a due date.  
I couldn't stop it, I couldn't help it, I couldn't control it,  
And now all I want was to be your mate.

We first met when you passed by one time,  
I'm at mess but your eyes were like sun and shine.  
Looking at me not judging me for not being fine,  
That moment became my salvation and decided you to be mine.

Wanting to see you and be with you was bad,  
Why everyone kept me from going which was so sad?  
Tears were emptied for missing you lad,  
For your golden eyes that looked at me made me so madly in love.

I know we couldn't be together, but who said?  
The people? My keepers? The society? The rules?  
Why we cannot be together? Why?  
I'm getting mad, it was getting out of hand. Sigh.

I love you.  
I hope you would also too.  
For you looked at me with kindness,  
Without judging the label of my madness.

I'm insane, talking to myself and the voices,  
Dumped me to this craziness of all places.  
Yet with the thought of you, I could shut the noises,  
Only thinking of you and your presence.

I love you, my dear golden eyes.  
No worries, once I get out of this shackles,  
I would look for you to fulfill my one sided pledge.  
Me and my promise of loving you until I came to my last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> A Happy Mother's Day to all mothers out there! Cheers!


End file.
